happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rita Malone
Rita Malone is the deuteragonist of Flushed Away. She is Roddy's love interest and later, girlfriend. Her enemies include the Toad, Spike, Whitey and Le Frog. Bio When Roddy was flushed down the toilet, he met an old sailor rat, called Captain Peg Leg, who told him the captain of the Jammy Dodger (Rita) might be able to help him get home. When Roddy found the Jammy Dodger in a dock he went on board, seeking help. Rita and Roddy got off on the wrong foot. When Rita used the Jammy Dodger's mechanical arm to pick up Roddy, he cried out "Sorry! Mr, Captain, skipper, thingy!" (He couldn't see Rita at the time)To which Rita replied "Oi! Thats Miss Capitain, skipper, thingy to you!" The relationship between the two went down-hill fast. After asking Roddy what he was doing on her boat she relised she was being followed. When Rita tried to hide, she angrily told Roddy to be quiet. Roddy obliged and (unknown to him) reasted his elbow on on the horn. The loud sound gave them away and Rita called him an idiot. He sepped back into a bucket, tripped and pulled on the horn again then fell over board saying "Sorry, sorry sorrrrrrry!" When the henchrats came on board Roddy was fished out the water by henchrat Whitey and was captured as well. The rats wanted Rita's ruby so Roddy begged Rita to tell them he wasn't involved. Rita said "Alright! Alright, listen up! This gentlemen isn't from around here. Look a how nicely he's dressed. Roddy sighed in relief and thanked her. Then lied and said "Because he's an International Jewel Theif! He stole the ruby from me and if you just put me down I'll-" Roddy gasped and started to correct them but henchrat Spike believed Rita and threatened Roddy with The Persuader (a nutcracker) To get back at Rita, Roddy told them that the ruby was in Rita's pocket. She glared at him and said "You little snitch!" Whitey turned her upside down and the ruby fell out her pocket. Spike picked it up, told Whitey to let go of Roddy and thanked Roddy for getting the jewel. Roddy smiled then looked awkwardly at Rita who glared back and said "You're, toast!"Things didn't improve after that either. Roddy and Rita were brought to Rita's arch enemy The Toad. Roddy tried to get the Toad to help him get home, but when he told the Toad he was from Kensington the Toad showed him his royal collection. Roddy accidentally angered the Toad by saying the collection was amusing. Roddy then tried to weasel out of his mistake but instead managed to break everything in the Toad's collection. Rita had her arms chained together at the time but couldn't resist calling out "Smashing" when she saw Roddy had smashed everything. Outraged at both Rita and Roddy the Toad tried to have them frozen but Rita and Roddy managed to escape the freezer. Rita stole the Toads master cable to use it to zipline away. She attempted to desert Roddy but Roddy jumped after her and caught her belt as she ziplined away. Roddy could see her belt was breaking so he said "Please don't break, there are things I need to do, sights I want to see!" But her belt broke and Roddy wrapped is handss around her waist but then her trousers fell down and Roddy saw her underpants. To that he replied "That sight wasn't on the list!" Rita let go of the cable with one hand to pull her trousers up but that caused them to fall. They landed quite high off the ground and Rita used the cable as a belt. "Cool" she said then faced Roddy and said "See ya!" She is very agile and manged to climb down with ease, she bowed and then ran off. Roddy tried to get down as well but slipped and on the the way down he landed on a hammer, a boot, a crowbar and then landed, on his stomach, on the ground. "And gently down" said. He stood up and then was hit in the privates with a fooball. He chased after Rita and found her on her boat. He jumped on to her boat off a brige but that caused te boat to rock. Ria lost her balance and flung the ruby in the air. She ran after it and he landed in Roddy's coller. Rita crashed into him and the ruby was lanched into the air again. "What are you? Some kind off rat boomerang! Give me back my ruby!" she yelled and stuck her hand down roddy's back. Roddy pulled away and shouted "I haven't got your stupid Ruby!" Rita grabbed his coller and was about to hit him when the ruby landed in Roddy's hand. "Ah!" he said "Now I have your ruby." Rita lunged for the gem but Roddy pulled his hand back and reached over the side. Rita slowly took her hand away from Roddy's collar. She begged him to be careful and that the ruby meant a lot to her. Roddy inspected it, then told her it was a fake. In HTF form, She is hanging with her best friend Giggles. Her deaths involve machinery, vehicles, her chest, her tongue, her head, getting sliced, her torso, burning and getting crushed. Trivia *In fan verison, Rita takes place on Sniffles. Category:Peach Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Rodents Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Fan Characters